


【广义枪弓】如果三个茶拥有通感……（完）

by ab158442



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab158442/pseuds/ab158442





	【广义枪弓】如果三个茶拥有通感……（完）

Caster四肢被捆，无法做到像平时一样的爱抚，影弓烧坏了脑子，一时忘记了要去给他松绑，迷茫地看着Caster，似乎有些疑惑他为什么不拥抱他。  
那一瞬间，Caster差点就以为自己也中了‘通感’的印记，下腹猛地蹿起一阵邪火，眼睛里也烧出火来。但他没有冲动地挣脱捆绑，而是强压着躁动的热意，哑着喉咙慢慢引导着影弓：“Emiya，像、像我对你做的一样，帮我……”  
他的裤子早就被撑得高耸，影弓的视线在那处点了点，脸上刷地更红了。  
但影弓没有拒绝，他跪在椅子前，像是某种示好的小动物一般，伏在Caster腿间，为他贴心地解开束缚，然后凭着本能张开嘴巴，唇瓣贴着柱身小嘬了一口。  
顿时宛如一股电流经过，Caster被刺激得浑身舒爽，低喘一声，满意道：“对，接着，把它含进去。”  
影弓不假思索地把分身的顶端含进了灼热的口腔之中，下颚稍稍收紧，那分身便紧紧当当地被砌进了影弓嘴里，柔软滑腻的舌头绕着边缘打转，两腮不停地收缩，允吸之间，又将Caster的性器吸进了一点。  
“啊……”似乎全身的每一个细胞都被快感冲刷过，Caster爽得无以复加，双眸中的欲火越燃越甚，只恨自己不能拿视线肏穿影弓。  
“够了，Emiya，来，自己坐上来。”Caster沉声道，语气温柔得像是在哄懵懂无知的孩童，他的嗓音这般好听，影弓根本找不到拒绝的理由。  
他也早已焦急难耐。  
影弓脱下裤子，叉开双腿骑在Caster腿上，他们之间的距离越来越近，近到连呼吸都混在一起，分不清谁是谁的气息，氤氲在二人之间的空气却被滚烫的气息点燃，刹那间便如燎原般蔓延到两人全身。  
如果是Emiya，无论是哪一个Emiya，都不会同意这样荒诞又淫糜的要求，前提是如果他们不失去理智的话。  
影弓细碎地吻着Catser，眉间，眼角，脸颊，鼻尖，唇瓣，目光所及之处，一丝一毫也不放过，他用行动证明，自己是倾尽所有地来爱着这个男人的。  
衣襟不知何时被蹭开了，露出饱满的胸膛和圆润的肉粒，Caster一向很钟爱影弓的身材，尤其是当他衣冠整齐地拉开弓弦时，那流畅又不失情色的肌肉线条足以吸引他全部的神智。  
不得不提，在特异点冬木再次与影弓相遇的一战时，Caster望着从天而降的弓兵，竟然生出了几分旖旎的心思。  
Caster抬了抬腰，拿忍耐得十分辛苦的地方蹭着影弓的臀缝，他想象得到，两双臀丘之间的峡谷一定如大水漫过一般水光淋漓，半张的小口一如前往极乐世界的通道，不断嗡张着诱惑他长驱而入。  
“Emiya……”Caster吞了吞口水，一眼不眨地盯着影弓，影弓十分乖顺，抬起腰臀，扶正Caster的性器，缓缓地吃了个满当。

 

Alter早就被扒了个精光，俯趴在床上，身子颤抖得厉害，腰软得抬不起来，仅用两只膝盖支撑起下身。他一抬眼就能看到交叠在一起的Caster与影弓，看不多久，闭上双眸哼哼着小幅度地摆动腰肢。  
他也快忍耐到极致了，身体敏感得仿佛被开发到极致，每一根汗毛都会因为快感而颤栗，光是听着交合的碰撞声，就仿佛自己也被切实地侵犯着。Alter情不自禁地套弄起了在腿间摇摆的分身，另一只手则揉捏着备受冷落的乳头。  
Berserker见状，在他深褐色的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，却无法阻止深陷情欲的Alter，这种微不足道的疼痛感比小虫咬上一口还温柔，宛如羽毛搔过，反而在他身上撩起一股欲火，使得他越加燥热难耐。  
Alter双眼迷蒙，半张着嘴吐气，脑袋里的温度越攀越高，细密的汗珠从额头鬓角划过，浸湿了床单。他喘息着，不停地喊着：“…Berserker……”  
这就是赤裸裸的引诱。  
Berserker眸色渐深，Alter扭动的身影与那低沉又撩人的低吟彻底烧断了他的理智，虽然他并不屑于所谓理性，对Berserker职阶来说，野兽般的本能才应该时时占据高峰。  
用手指勾开Alter的后穴，没做过多的前戏，里面早已一片濡湿，轻轻搅动时还能听见响亮的水渍声，光凭手指显然是无法满足现在的Alter的，于是Berserker便毫不留情地将自己整个送了进去。  
Alter终于如愿所偿，一口气吃到了底，大腿却开始承受不住般地打颤，手也不知怎的用不上力，只剩下后面的小嘴还游刃有余地随着呼吸张张合合。  
Berserker的挺进宛如暴风骤雨，残忍而强势地凌驾着Alter，似乎是想一举肏穿这具酮体。Alter被剥夺了剩余的全部力气，膝盖在床上不停地打滑，眼看着就要彻底瘫下去，若不是Berserker稳稳地托着他的腰，Alter恐怕再也坚持不住。  
坚硬的胯骨一下又一下地顶在Alter屁股上，留下数十道淫糜的红印，能用这种方式在他身上留下属于自己的痕迹，Berserker实在兴奋不已。  
Berserker拽着Alter的手腕，将那正侵犯着的身体一寸一寸地按进自己怀里，肌肤与肌肤紧密地贴在一起，汗水落在两人之间，没有使他们分开，反而纠缠得更加缠绵。  
Alter扭过脖子，几乎是下意识地索吻，他连自己是谁都快记不得了，却还记得寻求Berserker。Berserker的心情空前明媚，连肏着Alter的动作都温柔了不少。  
两个人黏黏糊糊地吻了很久，Berserker想离开时，Alter会依依不舍地再凑过去亲吻，Berserker便不得不由着Alter任性，重新顶开他的唇瓣交换唾液。  
亲吻间，Berserker抱着Alter转身坐在了床上，从Alter两侧穿过手臂，交握在身前，猛地一提，将坐在身上的Alter整个抬高了几分，紧接着落下，腰胯也随即毫不示弱地朝上一顶。  
这一顶，恰好整个捅在了甬道里的软肉上。  
Berserker察觉到Alter的内壁瞬间缩紧，便知道自己找对了地方，他又开始疯狂地集中攻击那一点，Alter挤出几滴泪水，浑身上下的肌肉都因为濒临高潮而紧绷到僵硬。  
终于，爆炸般的快感宛如烟花在Alter脑袋里炸开，性器也随之在空中留下一道弧形白浊，全部射在了自己的身上。  
“啊啊——……”Alter腰身挺直，小腹痉挛了一会儿，整个人像泄了气的皮球一样，软若无骨地瘫在了Berserker怀里。  
Alter的睫毛上沾着泪滴，眸中也仿佛蒙上了一层初晨的雾气，眼角红着，气息也十分混乱，看起来像是受过莫大的委屈，Berserker安慰似地吻了吻他的侧颈，趁着高潮的余韵还未褪去，重新摆动起了腰身。

 

高潮过后的卫宫十分温顺，嘴巴也不再会说一些煞风景的话，而是会为这场烈火般的性爱再添欲柴。  
与最开始眼睛里，行动上都充斥着抗拒相比，品尝过快感滋味的卫宫愿意顺从Lancer的意愿，会同意他用一些增加情趣的小玩意，也听话地被Lancer摆成各种姿势。  
但在今天，Lancer显然不满足于那些微不足道的乐趣。  
他望向久战正酣的两对，抱起卫宫，将他放在了Alter的旁边。  
Berserker扭过头，正巧与Lancer四目相对，没人开口说什么，但同根同源的库丘林们，对彼此眼神中的挑衅心照不宣。  
Alter重新趴回床上，却发现床上多了一个身影。他与卫宫各自占据着床的两端，Lancer则与Berserker相对而立，只要拿余光一瞥，就能将对方纳入眼底。  
他们之间的默契不需要言语。短暂的宁静过后，屋子里又回响着此起彼伏的呻吟声，拍打声，各种声音交织在一起，宛如一场阵势盛大的交响乐会，而每一个音节都演奏着情爱与色欲。  
Caster感觉夹着自己性器的内壁骤然一紧，差点就在这一瞬间彻底交代，还好他咬着牙刹住了车。他吻了吻影弓的耳朵，问道：“怎么了？”  
毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈窝蹭了蹭，一双沾了水的眸子出现在Caster的视野里。影弓嘴唇颤抖着，说出的话带了几分哭腔。  
“………里面好像……有三个……”  
Caster没有参与Lancer与Berserker之间幼稚的较量，并不是因为他被绑在椅子上不能动弹，而是他想要多欣赏一会儿自家爱人的媚态。  
毕竟是千载难逢的机会，对吧？  
暂且不顾卫宫们事后会如何暴跳如雷。Caster勾了勾嘴角，双手一挣，绳子便断成几截散落在了地上，他托着影弓的臀部站直了腰板，影弓惊呼一声，反射性地抱紧了他的脑袋。  
等他再回过神来，自己已经被按在了椅子上，双腿大开，抵着扶手，双手也被Caster温柔而坚定地钳在了头顶。突然之间，从地底生出几根粗壮的藤条，就着影弓的姿势将他牢牢地固定在了椅子上。  
“Caster……！”  
动弹不得。影弓挣扎了几下，藤条随之越缠越紧，那股力道十分强硬，影弓不得不放弃抵抗。  
这遭遇仿佛似曾相识，他好像在哪也尝过这种滋味，一时却想不起来。  
Caster细心地又唤出几根细小的藤蔓，爬在身上的触感像是蛇的蜿蜒，带着丝丝凉意，转眼间便织成了一张网，无论是起伏的胸口，紧实的小腹，还是挺立的性器，都被牢牢实实地网住了。  
这层藤蔓网衣将他从头到脚都包裹起来，却无法遮挡住任何部位，像是被撕破的丝袜一样，将他的下身和两只乳头完整地坦露出来。那网着他分身的藤蔓似乎有自己的生命，会以一种极为缓慢的节奏收缩着规格，甚至还有一根细小的家伙绕着他的顶端，对着马眼使坏。  
此时，另外两对也暂时停下了动作，一齐朝他们看来。影弓羞愤欲死，干脆闭上眼睛装死，Caster却挑起了一个胜利的笑容。  
“……”  
一根才有Caster一半粗的藤条绕着影弓大腿蜿蜒，一路来到了门户大开的穴口，因为刚挨过肏弄，那里随时都可以迎接异物的进入，那根藤条便理直气壮地冲了进去。  
“呜……！”影弓腰身猛地一弓，被网状的藤蔓扯了回去，那根藤条一路畅通无阻，受着肉壁的夹道欢迎，在甬道里打着转，模仿Caster的频率抽插，很快又将影弓撩拨到了极致。  
前后的配合极其巧妙，影弓很快忘记了羞耻感，颤着身子迎接即将到来的高潮。  
分身上的网状藤蔓立即勒紧，微微张开的马眼很快迎接进了一个新成员，它细小柔软，对影弓没有任何伤害，却能从根源将精液彻底堵住。  
影弓颤了颤，绷着劲儿的身体很快软了下来，欲罢不能的快感逼出了几滴泪珠，顺着脸颊掉在了藤蔓上。  
不安分的Caster趁着影弓失神，一举挺到了最深处。  
那根藤蔓还留在里面，Caster便不顾一切地挤进来，影弓顿时被塞得满满当当。肚子仿佛要涨起来，甬道被撑到极致，酸胀肿痛，影弓在那一刻，竟然生出自己会被生生撕裂的诡异想法。  
“……Caster……会坏……唔嗯……”  
“不会的。”Caster亲昵地吻了吻影弓的脸颊，下身却毫不留情地冲撞，那根藤蔓与Caster的配合极其默契，没过多久，影弓就彻底遗忘了肚子里有两根东西的事实，还会摆动腰身迎合操弄。  
但另外两只卫宫不会忘记，卫宫扭着腰想从这种恐怖的感觉中逃离，但他却只能被Lancer的怀抱禁锢，宛如被囚进在色欲的牢笼中，卫宫把床单扭得皱皱巴巴，拼了命地将手伸出笼子，却只能触碰到一根手指。  
是Alter的手指。  
Alter的手动了动，转而握住了卫宫，不可思议的是，这竟然给了他几分安心感。  
这画面在Berserker和Lancer眼里也十分奇妙，以至于他们没有阻止两只卫宫的小动作。  
至于他们的暗中较劲嘛，因为Caster的搅局，只能作罢。

 

后来，三只卫宫回过神来联手把库丘林们拖进了无限剑制里，谁也不知道里面发生过什么，再后来，他们为了自己的安全，不得不去找美狄亚借宝具，然而意外的是无法解除咒印，无论如何‘万符必应破戒’都无法命中卫宫，事态变得十分严峻，Caster见状，只得出卖了同伴来弥补错误。  
原来他指的‘同伴’，并不是Berserker，而是Master藤丸立香。  
Master用了两次令咒，一次是给三只卫宫下了通感的咒印，另外一次则是命令‘万符必应破戒’不能命中卫宫。  
一向对Master极为温柔的卫宫露出了他的拳头，咬着牙锤向了带坏Master的Caster。  
据说这次的事件也令Master在玛修心目中的形象一落千丈，后来Master还被罚着和库丘林们一起禁闭了三天……这都是后话了。


End file.
